


【盾冬/PWP】私人资产

by guobacteria



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guobacteria/pseuds/guobacteria
Summary: 九头蛇队长x冬日战士 双方都黑，大概算糖





	【盾冬/PWP】私人资产

Winter Soldier是Hydra的宝贵资产，更是Captain Hydra，Steve Rogers的私人资产，这是人尽皆知的事情。  
当金发碧眼的男人穿起黑色制服，重新坐回到他应有的位置时，理所当然地拿到了Winter Soldier的最高管理权限。然后，顺理成章地从冰雪的棺材中唤醒他有着迷茫双眼和凶狠野性的宝贝儿。  
Steve用他所能用的所有美好的词语去形容他昔日的挚友、如今最忠诚的部下，他咬着Winter Soldier凉凉的耳垂，直到那块软肉被他的牙齿磨蹭得发烫。曾经的James Buchanan Barnes在Steve口中变成了睡美人儿、小鹿仔、锋利的小匕首、亲爱的娃娃脸等等。不过Steve最喜欢的还是他现在的称呼，Winter。Winter，多好听，他最迷人的冬日，最纯洁的坚冰，跌落进峡谷里的雪花，终于在他的掌心和膝头融化成水。  
“也许，我们还是把他再冷冻一段时间比较好？解冻太久洗脑的效果会减弱。”手下不止一次向Steve建议。  
建议几次，Steve就摇头拒绝几次，他眨眨他漂亮的蓝眼睛——有这样一双眼睛的人怎么会忍心对自己的挚友做那么残忍的事情呢——他说：“洗脑的效果减弱的话，不是更方便他记住我吗？”  
那倒没错。看看吧，那个残忍的人形兵器像只无助的小动物一样，在Captain Hydra的身边寸步不离，甚至连头发散下来挡住了脸，他也无暇去整理。  
“喔，Winter，这样可不行，头发挡住你的眼睛，你会摔跤的。”Steve帮笨拙的士兵整理好头发，全然不顾他人异样的目光，要知道，这么个改造人要是摔上一跤，地板都得被他的胳膊砸出一个坑来。  
Steve在Captain Hydra的位置上坐一天，那么Winter Soldier就可以游走在规矩的边缘一天，随便做些什么都没问题，只要Steve同意，只要Steve喜欢。  
而Steve喜欢的事情之一，就是将Winter Soldier带进他自己的房间，让他坐在自己的膝盖上，然后揉揉他的头发：“Winter，我是谁？”  
“资产管理者，Captain Hydra，Steve Rogers。”士兵绿宝石似的眼睛里没有任何波澜。  
“好孩子。”  
感谢Hydra，Steve庆幸，洗脑让那个正直的Barnes中士远离了战场的折磨和痛苦，远离了杀戮后的内疚和惭愧，如果他要是还清醒，肯定会因为友人的行为而愤怒。他现在作为Winter Soldier没必要承担那么多道德上的压力，服从命令、执行命令就是他最快乐的事情，更何况是命令他在性交中高潮呢。  
Steve吻他，用那种最充满掌控和情欲的方法吻他，舌头搅出啧啧的水声。对方的身体微微僵硬着，不反抗却也并不配合。Steve松开Winter，看着他微张的红润的嘴唇，毫无感情睁大的双眼，像幼儿园的老师一般耐心地询问他：  
“我教了你很多次了，Winter，接吻的时候应该怎么做？”  
“闭上眼睛。”  
“还有呢？”  
“主动配合，做跟您一样或者相似的事情。”  
“没错，所以现在，我们再来一遍。”Steve再次同Winter接吻，这次他终于有了理想的回应，忠诚的士兵完美地配合着他，同样以充满情欲的方式，那么热情又色情，要把肺里的最后一丝氧气榨干。  
两人都因为激烈的亲吻而喘息脸红，Steve着迷地看着这只单纯的小鹿，眸子里映着的只有他一个人。他打个手势，示意Winter和往常一样在他面前跪好，然后从口袋里掏出手铐来——这是他最喜欢的玩具，Steve相信，他的宝贝小冬天肯定也喜欢得爱不释手。  
Winter驯服地让自己的管理者把双手铐在背后，他的铁臂稍稍用力就能挣开，但是他没有那么做，只因为这是Captain Hydra所希望的。他拥有他，而他服从。  
“现在，解开我的裤子，来舔我。”  
清晰的命令刺激着Winter的鼓膜，他低下头，唇舌并用解开Steve的腰带和裤子拉链，又叼住内裤的边缘缓缓下拉，直到半勃起的性器露出来。Winter闻到熟悉的男性荷尔蒙的气息，他吞了口口水，头发再次散落在面颊上又被Steve撩到耳后。  
Winter认真地含住性器的头部，嘴唇摩擦着冠状沟，感受着肉柱在他口中是怎样慢慢变大变硬的，他的舌尖戳弄着马眼，尝到一点腥咸的味道，他把流出的液体舔去，很快又再次流出。Winter前后摇动着脑袋，把Steve的性器尽可能深地吞下去，龟头刺激着他的喉咙口，他生理性地干呕两下，眼圈泛红，同时注意不让牙齿碰到柱身上，继续吮吸和舔弄。他将“口交”这一任务执行得完美无缺。  
Steve被舔得非常享受，他尤其爱看亲爱的小鹿两眼泛红的样子，可怖的力量下蕴藏着对他的臣服，Steve更想欺负一下他了。  
他把一只脚踩在Winter的裤裆上，皮鞋粗糙坚硬的鞋跟隔着厚实贴身的裤子摩擦对方的性器，回应他的是士兵毫不遮掩的闷哼。接着Steve又恶作剧般地捏住了Winter的鼻子，看那张可怜的娃娃脸由于缺氧涨得通红，然而没有收到“停止”的指令，Winter是不会停下口交的动作的。为了攫取一丝一毫的氧气，他不得不张大嘴巴，在吞吐的过程中勉强地用嘴巴呼吸，温热的小嘴里湿漉漉的，唾液沾满了Steve的阴茎，来不及咽下的那些则顺着他的嘴角流下。  
“唔……嗯……”  
Winter的喉咙里挤出沙哑的呻吟，他快要窒息了，Steve这才恋恋不舍地放过他，看他大口喘气咳嗽的性感模样。  
“现在，站起来，转过去，然后弯腰。”  
Winter乖乖站起身，Steve看到他的裤裆处已经鼓了起来，说明在自己的调教下，Winter的敏感度又提高了不少，被踩也能够成为刺激他快感的方式之一了。而当他转身背对着Steve弯下腰时，他圆润饱满的屁股包裹在裤子里，呼之欲出。  
“对，就这样，做的不错。”Steve的手从背后环上Winter的腰，帮他解开腰带，把裤子和内裤一起拉到他的脚踝，Steve忍不住抚摸那结实匀称的大腿和小腿。Winter白皙的臀肉呈现在Steve面前，饱胀的睾丸泛出可爱的红色，Steve把手伸向前，继续玩弄士兵阴茎，让它从他深黑色的阴毛里挺立得更加快活。  
“我想可以给你下面也取一个好听的名字，snow white应该不错？”  
Steve手中的阴茎变得越来越湿热，他听到Winter粗重的呼吸声和吞口水的声音，于是他玩得更加起劲了，指甲刮过马眼，指缝夹紧摩擦冠状沟，掌根蹭着囊袋。  
没有命令Winter是不会动的，很显然，快感动摇了他的决心，他的腿微微发颤，不自觉地发出舒适的鼻音，像被摸下巴摸舒服了的猫咪。Steve的技术太好了，再这样摸下去，Winter不出两分钟就要射出来。  
撸动的手停下了，Steve将沾满了前液的手掌在Winter的屁股上擦了擦，接着掰开他的臀瓣，将脸埋上去，舔湿了那个销魂的小穴的穴口。作为资产，他不需要吃饭，靠营养液维生就可以了，后面非常干净。  
“啊……”  
Winter叫了出来，后穴被柔软的舌头刺激着，刚刚因为缺氧泛红的脸又染上了情欲的红色。真的很舒服……他仿佛一只发情的小母猫，随着Steve舌头的动作摇着屁股，向他靠近。  
“Winter，汇报你现在的感受。”  
“很舒服，长官。”  
“接下来汇报你想要怎么做。”  
“报告，资产将在获得允许的情况下同管理者性交。”  
“换个称呼好吗？你管你自己叫做资产不太合适，试试用我刚刚给你的名字，再说一遍。”  
“报告，snow white将在获得允许的情况下同管理者性交。”  
“那就来吧，满足我们两个。”  
Steve满意地笑起来，那个正直善良的小中士已经变成了不知廉耻为何物的小婊子了。Steve躺到床上，拿过枕边的润滑液涂抹在自己的阴茎上，那根水光淋漓的大家伙精神饱满，他命令Winter爬上床，自己动。  
Winter的双手依然被牢牢铐在身后，他笨拙地踢掉靴子和裤子，摇摇晃晃爬上床，双膝跪在Steve身子两侧，尽可能地张开腿。  
Steve扶着自己的性器，看着Winter缓缓坐在上面，将那根粗大的肉柱尽数没入体内。说实话，这次的润滑做得并不仔细，多亏Winter能够忍耐疼痛，不过对于同样经历过基因改造的Steve，这点疼痛不过是助兴罢了。  
Winter的后穴又热又紧，Steve舒服地叹了口气，骑在他身上的人开始慢慢地动。由于双手没有着力点，Winter只能靠大腿发力，动作显得有些笨拙生涩，却给Steve带来了别样的快感。  
“嗯啊……”  
Winter努力取悦着他的长官，他尝试着有规律地缩紧后穴，同时他也不停地转换着角度，寻找自己最敏感最脆弱的地方。Steve将他的努力津津有味地看在眼里，偶尔挺挺腰，帮他一把。  
他这么热，这么柔软，一点都不像从寒冰中醒来的杀手，瞧他无意识地舔着嘴唇的样子，听他急促的喘息声，饱满的胸脯一起一伏的。他流了太多水，透明的液体顺着茎身流下，沾湿他的阴毛，也沾在了Steve的小腹上。  
突然，Steve像是想到了什么，他按住Winter的腰，后者被用力地钉在他粗大的阴茎上，毫无防备地大叫了一声。  
“放松点儿，我绿眼睛的小精灵，先不要动好吗。”Steve亲亲他的耳朵，这招一如既往地奏效，Winter果然老实了很多，不过同时他也开始为后穴停止了抽插感到不满，轻轻扭动着腰。  
“别急，一会儿你就可以继续了……”Steve坐起来，阴茎在肉穴内换了下角度，又引得Winter一阵颤抖。Steve伸手解开Winter的衣扣，自言自语：“你看看，我都忘了你前面还需要疼爱呢～”  
上衣被褪到手肘处，Winter丰满的胸膛和结实的肩膀露了出来，胸前两颗倍受冷落的果实在微凉的空气中慢慢充血挺立起来。  
“告诉我，我的朋友，”Steve含住一颗乳珠，大力吮吸，牙齿毫不留情地摩擦着娇嫩的皮肤：“究竟是什么，让你变得如此放荡？”  
Winter Soldier天性对管理员诚实，他挺起胸膛主动让Steve咬他，淌着水的阴茎翘得老高，他说：“因为您，长官。”  
“因为我的什么？”Steve放过了一侧几乎被他啃破皮的乳头，又去折磨另一侧，吮咬的力道比先前更重。  
Winter发出一声快乐的呻吟，显然痛楚能够让他更兴奋：“啊……因为您的阴茎，和您咬我乳头的方式……”  
“你是个诚实的好士兵。”Steve在Winter的屁股上用力拍了一下，Winter的小穴随之一缩，焦躁地夹了夹他。Steve揉捏着Winter被打红的臀肉笑了：“作为你诚实的奖励，你可以动了。”  
得到了准许，Winter用力地摆动起他的腰，让Steve的龟头一次又一次碾过他的前列腺，他的绿眼睛和动物一样纯粹得不掺杂质，充满了露骨的性欲和渴望，生理的泪水摇摇欲坠，他太想要了。  
“啊啊……啊……”  
就连他的呻吟也不加以掩盖，洗脑的好处就在于可以抛弃一切，他发出最能代表他感受的声音，汗水把他的头发打湿，粘在额头和脸颊上，性感得要死。这次，Steve没有再去帮他整理头发。  
“叫我的名字，宝贝儿Winter，叫我Steve……”  
“是，长官……哈啊……Steve，嗯，Steve……”  
Steve把脸埋在Winter的肩窝处，闻着他身上的味道，又在他的锁骨和脖子上留下又深又多的吻痕，红紫的一大片，宣告着Captain Hydra对资产的私人拥有权。  
Winter渐渐开始招架不住Steve的冲刺，他扭着屁股像哀求也像示弱，哀求着他的所有者满足他。Steve的表情近乎是疼爱了，他亲亲Winter红肿的嘴唇，如对方所愿抚慰起那根饥渴难耐的阴茎：撸动着柱身，抚弄过囊袋，滑过冠状沟，又轻轻揉弄在马眼。  
“Steve，Steve，Steve……”  
“你还想要什么，士兵，告诉我。”  
“Steve~嗯啊，snow white想要拥抱Steve。”  
这可就太犯规了，Steve想，不过偶尔纵容他个一两次应该也不成问题。他点点头表示允许，于是便听见那副脆弱的手铐是怎样断裂、箍在Winter手肘处的衣服又是怎样被扯裂的声音。紧接着，凉冰冰的金属手臂就环住了Steve的脖子。  
Steve掰着Winter的屁股，听着交合的地方一片水声，他进出Winter的身体发出响亮的肉体撞击声。他顶撞Winter的前列腺，不住地折磨着，可还是想要再深一点，把快感深深烙印在只属于他的东西上。Winter的胸膛紧紧地同他贴在一起，Steve听到胸膛中热烈的跳动。  
在一浪高过一浪的快感中，Winter Solider发出了带着哭腔的尖叫，他终于完成了他的任务，他射在了Steve手里，而后穴近乎疯狂的抽插也说明Steve即将对这次性爱画上浓烈而完美的休止符。  
“资产……顺利完成任务……”Winter的眼神很快从焦躁的兽变回平静的湖，他身上还汗水淋漓，嘴唇也像樱桃似的红得诱人。当他从Steve的床上下来时，后穴里的精液也顺着他的大腿缓缓流下，Steve射进去得太多了。  
“别那么着急，Winter。”Steve的蓝眼睛里笑意盈盈：“我还有一些私人的任务想要你来帮助我。”  
“是的，长官。”  
“那么，请你接着躺下好吗？”

THE END


End file.
